In Our World: Book 1
by matthewmspace
Summary: Another Kowalski invention has a problem and sends the Penguins and Marlene to our universe. What will they learn and do? Will they get home? Will anything else happen? Contains Skilene in later chapters. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 - The Invention

OK, so first of all, this story is completely independent of my other one. Anything that sounds like it is most likely coincidental. So I thought of this story after reading Joshpro8423's stories (read those, they are awesome) and thought: Hey, why don't I do that except in reverse (sort of)? Now let's get onto the story. Once again, a * means info at the bottom.

**CHAPTER 1 – THE INVENTION**

It was another normal day at the penguin HQ. Private was watching the Lunacorns, Rico was hanging out with his doll, Kowalski was in his lab, and Skipper and Marlene were playing chess.

"You're getting really good at chess, Marlene," Skipper said. "Thanks. I learned from the best," she replied, as she moved a bishop. Just as Skipper was about to make his next move, Kowalski suddenly burst in and shouted, "I've done it!"

"What have you created this time Kowalski?" Private asked. "The Multi-Dimensional Transporter!" Kowalski replied. "Great. Another invention that'll threaten us all," Skipper said. "Come on, Skipper, give it a chance. Maybe this time it won't," Marlene suggested.

"Well, alright then. We might as well. Everyone into the lab," said Skipper, albeit with a bit of doubt in his voice. "What does it do, Kowalski?" asked Private. Kowalski replied to that with "Well, put simply, it lets us visit other universes. Think of all the things we could learn from them. And it's all thanks to this McGuffium 239," he said, while hugging the container filled with the pink liquid.

"Wait, didn't that almost destroy us all with the time traveling multiple Kowalski's?" Skipper asked. "Yes, but this time it won't. I remembered to carry the two," he replied confidently. "So no catch?" Private asked. "No. I am certain there is no catch," Kowalski said as he plugged in the machine and McGuffium.

Suddenly, the center portal started glowing pink and began spinning. Everyone watched in wonder and excitement, as the machine hadn't blown up yet. After a minute, though, it started sucking everything up like a vacuum cleaner. "Kowalski! You're getting Maintenance Duty for this!" Skipper shouted over the roar of the wind.

All 5 of them were barely hanging onto the door. "Kowalski, I thought you said there was no catch!" Marlene shouted over the wind. "There wasn't supposed to be!" Kowalski replied. Suddenly, the wind got even stronger and lost their grip on the door they all fell through the portal.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper shouted as they all were falling on the other side of the portal. "We should get our way back to…" Kowalski said. But as he said so, the portal closed, but another appeared behind them. They all fell through while screaming in fear, hit the ground, and passed out.

Ah, cliffhangers. Always great. Where did they all wind up? Are they ok? How will they get back? All those questions and more to be answered soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

I was working on this chapter a few days ago, but my computer decided to nearly die on me! Had to nearly start this one over from scratch, along with some of my outline for the story. Darn computer problems. Anyway, perspective changes this time around. And as usual, a * (or multiple) means there are notes below. So let's get onto the story.

**CHAPTER 2 – The Arrival**

"It's a nice day outside," I said to myself. "The perfect day to write." As I was thinking of ideas, a weird purple glow came from outside. I opened my blinds* and saw 5 figures falling out of some portal thing while screaming and hit the ground fast and hard. All I could tell is that 4 were black and white, while another was a mixture of brown and white.

The portal suddenly closed and disappeared while I was heading outside. When I got outside, I checked to see if the 5 figures were alive. They were alive, but out cold. It was a bad idea to leave them outside, so I tried to pick them all up, but was unable to. I ran into my house and grabbed a laundry basket** and placed them carefully in it and brought it into my room.

Upon closer inspection inside after putting them carefully on my bed, I could tell that the figures were four penguins and one otter. "There's no way that's possible. Absolutely no way," I thought. "There's no way the Penguins of Madagascar and Marlene wound up here." I immediately took a picture with my phone and sent it to Google. My doubts were quickly gone. "Wow, how'd this happen!" I thought. "Now how am I supposed to wake them up?"

When I thought of how to wake them up, I heard one of them waking up. It was Marlene. "Are you alright, Marlene?" I asked. As her eyes were opening she said, "I think so." I don't think I have any broken bones." "Wait, you're a human! How do you understand me? Where are we? How do you know my name? Don't hurt me!" She started panicking like I've seen before***, so I had to coax her back down. "Marlene," I said. "You seem like a reasonable otter and the last thing I want to do is hurt any of you. Can we figure this out calmly?"****

She calmed down, but still seemed apprehensive towards me. "Well, ok. But what happened?" she asked. "Well, this portal opened up outside and you guys fell out and crashed into the ground. I couldn't leave you outside, so I decided to bring you in here. What happened to you guys that you wound up here?" I asked.

"Well, Kowalski was showing off a new invention which let him visit other universes and it must've had some kind of a problem. We were all sucked in the portal and I guess arrived outside your home, I think," she said. "But how do you know my name and how can you understand me?" she asked.

"Well, maybe the knock your head got when you came out of the portal changed something in your brain that lets you speak to me. As for how I know your name, well…" I started to reply.

Just as we were talking, I heard some more groans and Skipper say, "Kowalski, status report." To that, Kowalski replied, "We seemed to have enter another universe, Skipper." "Yes, I know that Kowalski. Is everyone alright?" Skipper asked. They all replied to each other that they were.

"Oh, Skipper, I'm glad you're alright!" Marlene exclaimed. "Are alright Marlene?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "We all are thanks to that human." "A human?" Skipper asked.

"Uh… Hello?" I said. When Skipper heard my voice, he looked at me very suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked. Kowalski quickly said, "Skipper, I doubt this human can understand you." "Um, I'm Matthew." I replied to both of them.

"Spy!" yelled Skipper. "Stand back Marlene!" "Wait a minute Skipper!" "Give him a minute to talk! I think we can trust him!" she exclaimed to Skipper while pointing to me. "Marlene, you trust a human when we've all had to deal with Alice and other humans in our lives?" he asked her with a very questioning look on his face. *****

I just stood by and waited for them to finish their conversation, in both respect and slight fear of Skipper's paranoia. "I'm not sure Skipper. But friendliness beats paranoia," Marlene said. Upon considering that, he asked, "Well, what do you think Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "I'd say there is a 20% chance that the human is an enemy and a 80% chance not." Kowalski answered.

"Rico?" Skipper asked. "I dunno," he replied. What about you Private?" Skipper asked. "I'm not sure Skipper, but I have the feeling Marlene is right," Private said. "Well, based off your opinions, everyone, I guess so as well. But I've got my eye on you!" he said as he looked at me.

"Yes, sir!" I said and saluted. "Can we have more time to talk? Does anyone have anything that can pause time?" I asked, mostly directing that question at Kowalski. "How do you know about my Stopwatch?" Kowalski asked. "Well, if we pause time, it'd be a lot easier for me to explain to Marlene and now the rest of you how I know you."

So that's the end of part 2. Looks like Skipper and his team have decided to not attack me, for the time being. Will they honor my request? How will I tell them they're from TV and if so, how will they take it? What'll happen next? Only I know for now. See you soon. Please rate and review. Now it's time for some notes.

* I keep my blinds closed because I can't see my computer with them open. Plus, it's cooler without the sun shining inside.

** Here's something that looks like the laundry basket. This isn't it, but it's close: /17ianRN. I think it'd be big and strong enough to hold all 5 of them. Plus, it's a lot safer method than potentially dropping a few of them.

*** Reference to Marlene panicking in either Littlefoot (when Skipper lies about zombies to get her into animal control) or All Tied With A Boa (after Savio's mouse that he sends scares Burt and knocks him out).

**** I'm building a relationship with a character early on to try to become friendly with everyone.

***** I actually had planned for a different scenario to occur, involving the Harder They Fall Maneuver (from Stop Bugging Me) and me jumping at the Stopwatch before they could press it, but after that conversation with Marlene, I realized that wouldn't work for Skilene.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shocking Revelation

Welcome back! I hope you all liked chapter 2 and the new chapter (and title) of "Ultra-Feral." Now let's get onto chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 – A Shocking Revelation**

"Why should we do that?" "How do we know you won't take advantage of that effect to harm us?" asked Skipper, while guarding Marlene by standing in front of her. "Well," I said, "This explanation will take quite some time and believe me, you'll be glad we could have more time to understand it all," I said.

"Well, fine. But I still don't trust you!" Skipper said. Kowalski then said, "Now in order for us all to be free of the effects, everyone please place a hand, paw, or flipper on the Stopwatch." After we all did so, Kowalski pressed the button. Suddenly everything stopped. "Wow, this is so cool," I said. "Hey! An explanation would be good," Skipper said. "Right sorry," I replied.

"Well, you guys are from a… um… TV show," I explained. "There is no possible way that's true," Kowalski said smartly, as everyone else started laughing. "Well, could I show you the proof, then?" I asked. "Fine," Skipper said. I quickly skimmed through the titles of the episodes, noting which ones to skip and which to apologize to the characters for. *

"Well, here you go," I said. As the episodes started to play, their faces quickly changed from doubting and smiling to shock and staring. Suddenly, "Otter Gone Wild" appeared. Since I knew they couldn't read I said, "I'm sorry for this one Marlene." "Why?" she asked. "Well, this one will show you what happened when you left the zoo for the first time." I replied, sadly. "Oh," she said, disappointingly.

As she watched her feral self, she became very sad, almost to the point of tears. After it ended, Marlene spoke up. "Was that really me? Was I really that gone?" she asked. I sighed. "No, Marlene, that was a crazed otter that was nothing like you. And look at you now. You're proof that you can control your feral side. You haven't gone feral in forever, and you never shall again."

She smiled. "Thank you. I guess I needed to hear that," she said. "And thank you, guys, for helping me get over my feral problems." The penguins quickly smiled at her and Skipper said, "No problem Marlene. Happy to help." With that, we went back to the episode watching.

Badger Pride came on later. "Uh, I'm sorry for this one Private and Marlene," I said. "Why?" they asked. "Well, it involves Becky and Stacy." "Badgers!" Private shouted. "Don't worry Private, they're not here right now, so they can't hurt you." I said. With that, we finished the episode.

Suddenly "The Otter Woman" came on. "Hey, Marlene, you'll like this one," I said. "How?" she asked. "Remember your Arlene fiasco? I asked. "Sure," she said. "Oh, yeah, you guys thought I was an arctic mink," she said, directing that statement at the penguins. After that episode was over, she asked them, "Now do you guys believe me?" "Yes, Marlene," they said. "Sorry for that, Marlene," Skipper said. "No problem," Marlene said.

After all the episodes were done, I think they believed me. ** "All of our lives are a lie," Skipper said. *** They all looked really sad. "Your lives are not a lie," I said. "How?" Marlene asked. "Well, if they were a lie, there's no possible way you could be here right now. Somehow, your universe was born via the creators with everything still going on beyond the show," I said.

"I guess that's true," Marlene replied. "But it'd be nice if we controlled our lives and they weren't from a script," Skipper said. "You do control your lives, guys. If you were fictional, which you're not, you would've disappeared forever after the show ended. Since you're here now, that means your lives are yours. There's almost no way they could put this scenario in a script," I said.

"Thank you soldier, for showing us that. At least it means that we have control over our lives again," Skipper said. "Now who wants to go on a snack run?" he asked. "I will," Marlene said. "Anyone else?" Skipper asked. "I'll help, too," I said. "Well, you two, make sure to grab fish, popcorn, and fruit," Skipper said.

"You're not coming?" Marlene and I asked him. "I'd like to, but I need to help the boys think of a way back home," he said. "So you trust me now?" I asked. "Yes," Skipper said. And with that, Skipper and I each shook each other's hand/flipper.

Well, that's it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Seems the Penguins trust me now. Looks like Marlene and I are on snack retrieval. Seems like the perfect opportunity to… Well, that's your cliffhanger (and guessing game) for this chapter. Now let's do some notes.

* I skipped the last 27 seconds of Miss Understanding (because Skipper called mammals morons during that), and then all of these episodes for varying reasons: "Otter Things Have Happened" (Skilene threat), "The Falcon and The Snow Job" (more threat to Skilene), "Truth Ache" (can't let them minus Private figure out what happened then), and "Wishful Thinking" (might cause problems when they get home).

** I had actually planned for more apologies involving "Littlefoot" (but that's already done), "Loathe at First Sight" (to Kowalski), "Best Laid Plantains" (to Marlene), "High Moltage" (to Private), and "Best Foes" to Skipper. Those still happened technically, so just imagine the conversation.

*** Reference to Truth Ache after Private accidentally revealed no one likes Skipper's Monk Fish Surprise recipe, but only Private knows that reference since he wiped everyone's memory of that week.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Snack Mission

Seemed like chapter 3 was good, right? As usual, *'s means there's notes. A new symbol has arisen. When the perspective changes, there'll be a (P) with the parentheses means a perspective change. Oh, and time is still paused, BTW, in case that was unclear. So let's get onto the story. Sorry if characters are out of character.

**Chapter 4 – The Snack Mission**

"Well, Marlene," I said. Do you want to walk or drive?" * "I think a walk would be a nice way to relax and think," she said. "OK. Skipper, please make sure Kowalski or Rico don't blow anything up," I said. "Can do," Skipper said.

While Marlene and I were walking, I couldn't help but notice she looked deep in thought. "What're you thinking about Marlene?" I asked. "Well, I'm just wondering what this all means. We're real, but not real at the same time," she replied.

I took a minute to try to come up with a reply to that. "Well, it's better to know than to not know, right? At least you know that you were on TV in this dimension than not knowing anything," I said. "I guess. But I just wonder what it means for me and…" she started to reply and then stopped. **

"You and who?" I asked. She seemed hesitant, but continued anyway. "Me and Skipper," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I really like Skipper, but I'm not sure what he thinks of me," she said. I was a bit surprised, but not entirely. I chuckled a bit. "You think that's funny?" she asked.

"No, of course not Marlene, it's just that I never knew. I thought it was a fan thing. I never knew that it was true. There's actually a popular phrase for it on the Internet from fans," I said. "What's the phrase?" she asked. "Well, it's actually a mash up of your names. It's called Skilene," I said, as we walked into the supermarket.

"Skilene, huh? That's an interesting mash up. I like it," she said. "That's good. Now what should we get?" I asked. "Well, we should probably get the Penguins some fish and… Ooh, plantains!" she exclaimed happily as she spotted them over in produce.

I laughed a bit. "Some things never change do they, Marlene?" I asked. "Nope. And this time I don't have to worry about what'll happen to me if I have some plantains," she said. "I still say that was Julian's fault," I said. (P)

*** Back at my home, the Penguins were busy thinking of a way to get home. "Skipper, I believe we may be able to get home with the right equipment," Kowalski said. "Outstanding Kowalski!" Skipper said. "There's just one problem. It appears that in this universe, there is no McGuffium 239," Kowalski said.

"So we're stuck here?" Private asked. "Until we can find a version of it in this universe, we are," Kowalski replied. "Cheese and crackers!" Skipper exclaimed. "Maybe the human knows something Skipper," Kowalski suggested. (P)

So after grabbing the plantains, some fish, and some oysters as well, Marlene and I started to head back. "So you really think I have a chance with Skipper?" Marlene asked. "Of course. When you bleached your fur, he still drew the unbleached you on the zoo wall. That means deep down, he likes you, too." "I remember that now! I guess I didn't realize that before! Wow!" Marlene said. "We need to think of a good idea. Not so far as bleaching your fur again, but something else," I said.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky," Marlene said. "So is love. Well, to quote Skipper," I replied. We both laughed. "So true. My feet are getting kind of tired, can we rest for a minute?" Marlene asked. "Sure," I replied as we both sat down on some grass.

"So what's your plan, Marlene?" I asked. "Well, it may be odd, but I was thinking you try to ask Skipper what he thinks of me," Marlene said. "Me? I'm not that good with relationships that much, but I'll surely try after you're all asleep later," I replied. "Thank you," Marlene said. "I think my feet feel better now, so let's head back." "Ok," I said.

When we got back, luckily everything was still intact. "What took you two so long?" Skipper asked us. "Marlene's feet got tired, so we stopped to rest. Oh, and here are the snacks." I said, handing the bags to him. "Well, alright. But Kowalski needs some help," Skipper said.

"What's up Kowalski?" I asked him. "Well, it seems your universe lacks McGuffium 239, which we need to get back home," he explained. I sighed, "So now what?" I asked. "Well, I was hoping you knew of a substitute that would work," Kowalski said. "Sorry Kowalski, I'm not sure if I know of any. Maybe we should just all rest and then come up with a plan," I said. "Skipper, do you think it's a good idea to rest?" I asked.

"I think so. Everyone find something to sleep on," he said. With that, they all went around grabbing pillows and blankets for each of them. After they were sleeping, I decided to go outside for a bit.

I guess Skipper had heard me, as he soon popped up outside. "Where are you off to, soldier?" he asked. "Just getting some air," I said. "Well, do you mind if I ask you another question?" he asked. "Sure. Why not," I replied. "So what's up?"

"Do you think I have any chance with Marlene?" he asked me. **** I was a bit, as Private would put it, gob smacked, but thought how to say something to him without giving away Marlene's secret. "Sure, Skipper. Look at you, you're the leader of a highly trained group of penguins in your prime," I said.

"Yes, but I'm a bird and she's a mammal," he said. "Well look at Melman and Gloria. They're a hippo and a giraffe and they're together. ***** "How do you… never mind," he said. "You're always calling Marlene cute and naïve. Were you trying to hint at something?" I asked.

"Yes, but I think she may never have caught on," he said worriedly. "Skipper, do you remember when you had that identity crisis and you thought you were a girl?" I asked him. "Yes, but I don't see what you're getting at," he said. "Skipper you and Marlene hugged after the DNA analyzer proved you were a guy," I replied.

"Yes, but I called mammals morons and Marlene is a mammal," he said. "Well, did you ever apologize to her for that?" I asked. "Well, no. We both just took time to cool off," he said. "And therein lies part of the problem. Maybe if you apologized, you could be better. And you could also try to stop treating Marlene as just one of the guys. That means letting her sleep and no more burping contests unless she explicitly wants in, which I doubt will happen."

"Thank you for the advice soldier. I'll see you later," he said and went back inside. After he left, I couldn't help but think of what happened today. I had met the group some hours ago and they've already admitted some secrets. And, finally, I knew Skilene was real. Now the hard part will be getting them interested in each other and getting them home.

And end chapter 4. Wow, a lot happened this chapter. The 5 are essentially stranded until we can come up with an alternative to McGuffium. But, dang, Skilene is real for both Marlene and Skipper. How will I help them get together and then back home? That's all to be answered soon. Time for notes.

* I live like 5-10 minutes away from a supermarket. That's how I have the option to walk there.

** It was kind've hard to write this out, while trying to keep Marlene in character. But I think I accomplished that.

*** I needed some more Penguins, so why not have them discussing their current problem. Plus, it's a nice conversation to set up stuff later.

**** Marlene pretty much admitted her feelings for Skipper to me, so why not have Skipper do the same?

***** Reference to both Madagascar 2 and 3.


	5. Chapter 5 - Skilene In The Air

Couldn't resist writing another chapter, so here's chapter 5. This is a ton of fun to write. As usual, *'s means notes on the bottom and (P) means there is a perspective change from one character or scene to another. Italicized words means I'm quoting a character saying something previously. I'd use quotes, but there are already quotes when they speak. So let's get onto the story.

**CHAPTER 5 – Skilene In The Air**

As time was still paused, when I woke up it was still the same time as before, but I guessed in real time that it had been several hours. As I looked around the room, I saw them all sleeping. Although, Skipper and Marlene were behaving a little different than I'd seen them before.

Even though they were across the room from each other, it truly seemed like they had a connection. Their sleeping faces were pointing at each other and they were smiling. Even Marlene was somehow not snoring. All I could think was, "How am I supposed to bring them together?" *

Just then, Marlene started talking in her sleep. "Skipper, I love you," she said very softly. Somehow, that also triggered Skipper to say, "Marlene, I love you." I have no clue how they said that right after each other, but that made the connection seem even more solid than before, if that were even possible.

Just then, I remembered that back on the snack run Marlene had asked me to talk to Skipper. Seeing as he came to me first and told me he loved her as well, it would be hard to tell her what he said without giving any secrets up too soon. I have to respect both of them and their privacy, yet get them to admit their feelings to each other. That'll be hard.

I went out of my room into the kitchen to get something to eat very quietly, so as not to wake any of them. I ended up getting some cereal. As I was contemplating more ideas, I heard Marlene walk in. "Hi, Marlene," I said. "Are you hungry? How was your sleep?" I asked. "I think I slept well. I'm hungry, I guess. Could you pass me a plantain?" She asked.

"Sure. Here you go," I said while I gave her one. "Thank you. So I've got a question. Who has… well… the same voice as me in this universe?" It was an odd question, but I grabbed my computer and went to IMDB and typed in the show. **

"So that's who has my voice?" she asked. "Yes. Hey, when did you learn to read?" I asked. "I learned a few weeks ago, thanks to Kowalski and Skipper," she replied. "Where did they learn to read?" I asked her. "I'm not sure, Skipper said it was classified," she said. "Well, I was also hoping to… well… see some of the fan fiction, as you call it, mentioning me and Skipper," she said.

"Sure. Let me just find some," I said. I then proceeded to show her some (not all) of Skilene the fans had made. *** "That one's really good," she commented on a picture. "You really think so?" I asked. "Sure. It looks like it's got our personalities down very well. Have you made any?" she asked.

"Well, not really. To be honest, I'm terrible at drawing. Believe me, it's better if I don't try to draw you two," I said. **** As I was continuing to scroll, another one really caught her eye and she sighed longingly. "Marlene?" I asked. "Sorry, it's just that I wish that scenario could actually happen," she said. The picture in question was Skipper and Marlene looking lovingly at each other, with Skipper's beak touching Marlene's nose. *****

"Actually, did you learn anything last night from Skipper, or did he give a classic _classified_ response?" Oh, great, that question. "Well, he didn't immediately say _classified_, but he also didn't explicitly deny anything. He's a hard bird to read, but I'd say he likes you as well." I said. ******

"Great!" Marlene exclaimed. "Oh, Marlene. I kind've heard you talking in your sleep," I said. "Um… What did I say?" she asked. "Well, um… you said, and I quote, _Skipper, I love you_," I repeated. "Skipper didn't hear that, did he?" she asked. "I don't think so, Marlene, he seemed to be fast asleep," I confirmed.

Her fear of him knowing quickly went away. "That's a relief. So did you find anything else on the McGuffium?" she asked. I went to the computer and started typing in stuff, but an ad came up on Google. "Wow, how did I forget that?!" I asked aloud. "Forget what?" she asked me. "Could you wake up the Penguins? I'm sure they'd like to see this as well."

In a few minutes, the 5 were out in the kitchen with me. "So I was looking up some stuff on McGuffium when an ad came up on the screen. I forgot that this place was so close," I said. "What place?" Skipper asked of me. "I nearly forgot that there's a very famous lab about 20 minutes away by car," I said. "What lab?" Kowalski asked with interest.

"The Lawrence Livermore National Lab," I said to him. Kowalski's interest turned into a desire to go there. "Skipper, we need to go there!" he shouted. "And why is that?" Skipper asked of his lieutenant. "Skipper, the lab might have the element we need to get home there," Kowalski replied. "Outstanding, soldiers," Skipper said to Kowalski and myself.

"So how do we get there?" Private asked. "Easy, we'll drive there. But I'm driving, so sorry Rico," I said. "Aw man," Rico said. "But, we'll need to get whatever we can find and bring it back here.

"It'll be a little hard for me to explain what we're doing in a secure lab to the government," I said, directing that statement towards Skipper. "Very well. Everyone get into the car," he said. "Fasten your seatbelts and keep all appendages inside the car at all times," I said, mimicking a ride's instructions. After they did that, I backed out of my driveway and we were on our way.

That was another long chapter. Seems like Marlene and Skipper really love each other. Will they ever admit their feelings to each other? What'll happen at the lab? Will we find what we're looking for? Rate and review to find out. Now it's time for lots of notes.

* This chapter was really hard to write. It took me awhile to figure out how to try to bring them closer together this chapter and it's a good set up.

** IMDB is so good at finding out who's in a show, so that was my first choice.

*** I stayed away from the well, odd, Skilene things fans have made. You can guess what those are.

**** Seriously, I'm terrible at drawing anything. I'm much better at writing than drawing. So you'll probably never see me drawing anything.

***** This is an actual piece of fan fiction made by "SomeRandomPenguin" over on Deviantart.

****** Couldn't give away Skipper's entire secret, now could I? So all Marlene thinks is that Skipper likes her. She doesn't know he loves her the same way.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Lab

Time for chapter 6. I really hope you guys like reading this as much as I like writing it. As usual, *'s means notes are the bottom and (P) means perspective change, either in the character, scene, or both. Time for the story.

**CHAPTER 6 – The lab**

"So how far away is this lab anyway?" Skipper asked me. "Well, considering I have to avoid the stopped cars, I'd say no more than 45 minutes," I replied. After driving there with a few near misses, we had to figure out how to get in, due to there being a scanner on the gate's entrance. "Kowalski, is there any way you can get us in there?" I asked of the scientist.

"Yes, but I seem to be lacking my smartphone," he said. "Here, try using mine," I said. After a few minutes, he got it working. "It should work with any thumb print now," he said. I placed my thumb on the scanner and it worked. * The gate opened and we parked the car. "We're here everyone," I said.

"So what kind of science things are here, soldier?" Skipper asked. "Well, I know they're planning on a laser experiment to make power for the area and they do other space-related experiments, but I'm not sure what else. They did film scenes for a movie here, though," I said. "I'd ask what that is, but I trust your judgment," Skipper said. "That means a lot, coming from you. Thanks!" I said. **

"Um, there's another scanner here Kowalski," I said as I handed my phone back to him. "Seems to be a retina eye scanner," he explained. After more tinkering, it worked with my eye. We were now in the heart of the complex.

"Wow, this place is amazing! I want to perform so many experiments!" Kowalski said. Skipper slapped him, "Kowalski, maybe another time when we aren't stuck here!" "Right, sorry Skipper. I propose we all fan out and try to find some uranium or something," he said.

"We'll go in pairs," Skipper said. "Private, you go with Rico. Matthew's with Kowalski. Marlene and I will team up," Skipper said. As he said that, I couldn't help but think to myself of the similarity between that pairing and Snowmageddon's pairing. *** With that, we went on different routes (P).

"So Kowalski, do you have any way of protecting ourselves against any radiation?" I asked, seeing a sign on a door. "There appears to be some extra hazmat suits over on that wall," he said. We grabbed some suits and walked into an area filled with many radioactive substances in cases. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff to look through Kowalski," I commented. "Yes, it definitely is. Fortunately, we've got all the time in the world," he said. (P)

Back with Private and Rico, they had also found a room with radioactive substances along with hazmat suits. "Do you think we'll find what we're looking for Rico?" Private asked. "I dunno," Rico replied. Not knowing much about science, all they could do was look for something that looked like McGuffium in their universe.

After 20 minutes, they then walked up to the final substance. "Do you think this is it Rico?" Private asked. Rico then sniffed it. "No." Rico said. Suddenly, he started reacting to the substance and sneezed! Thankfully all he sneezed out was a toy duck. "Whew," Private said while wiping his head of sweat.

Suddenly, Rico sneezed again, causing a bomb to come out! It thankfully was a smoke bomb, but caused a vibration, nonetheless. After 10 seconds or so of shaking, it seemed like nothing had fallen off. "Let's go back to Kowalski," Private suggested. They quickly left the room. (P)

Back at Skipper and Marlene, they too had found a room with substances, yet the door had no radioactive symbol on it, so they didn't need any hazmat suits. "What're we looking for Skipper?" Marlene asked. "I'm not sure. But if we find it, I'll feel it in my gut," Skipper replied. After about halfway being done searching the bottom half of the cabinets, Rico's sneeze happened in the other room.

Suddenly one of the substances fell off a shelf onto the ground and its container shattered, splashing most of its contents on the two. "What'll happen now, Skipper?" Marlene asked fearfully. "I'm not sure," Skipper said picking up a piece of the container still intact with the substance inside. "But seeing as we're not dead, incinerated or otherwise injured, I'll say this substance isn't harmful. That being said, we still should take this back to Kowalski," he said.

Suddenly their eyes met and they were both lost for a minute. It seemed like nothing else mattered. They suddenly realized what happened and blinked rapidly. "Sorry, Skipper," Marlene said. "I am sorry as well Marlene. For dragging you into this mess and for calling you a moron a few years ago," he said. Upon realizing what he said, Marlene was shocked inside, but managed to not show it. "Well thank you Skipper for that apology. Now let's take this substance to Kowalski," she said as they left the area with the piece of glass in Skipper's hand. **** (P)

As Kowalski and I were looking at the contents of the tubes and testing them with a nearby computer hooked up to some machine, we felt an explosion. "What was that?" I asked after it had subsided. "Based on the strength of the explosion and the direction it came from, I'd say Rico released a smoke bomb," he answered. "Well, let's just hope the other 4 are alright," I replied.

Just as we were about to examine the last few substances, Rico and Private came back. "Was that vibration caused by you Rico?" I asked the penguin. "Sorry," he said. "He sneezed when some substance was in front of him," Private explained. "Rico's not allergic to McGuffium, so that was most likely what we're not looking for anyway," Kowalski commented.

Just then Skipper and Marlene came back as well, with Skipper holding something in his hand. I thought I saw something different between them, but shrugged it off. "What have you got there Skipper?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but it was splashed on us when an explosion happened," Skipper said, directing the last part at Rico. "Sorry," Rico said again. "What is this Kowalski?" Marlene asked the scientist.

Kowalski turned on a second computer and put the substance under testing equipment. "I'm not sure, but it's not McGuffium. What happened to you two when it splashed on you?" he asked. They both thought of what to say for a few seconds before Skipper said quickly, "Nothing Kowalski, absolutely nothing." "He's right Kowalski, absolutely nothing happened," Marlene said.

I detected some lying in their voices do to their quick answers, but let it slide as well. "Very well. I'll have the answers for you in a bit. In fact, we're almost done here as well," he said. The other 4 quickly walked out towards the car. "Kowalski, did you catch them lying?" I asked. "You detected that, as well?" he asked. "I'm sure something happened, we just need to wait for the results of the test to come back. Now let's finish this and find some McGuffium," he said. (P)

Back outside, Rico and Private were having a card match under one tree, while Marlene and Skipper were under another. "It really is a nice day, isn't in Skipper?" Marlene asked of the penguin. "I'd say downright glorious Marlene," he answered. Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes and got lost again. They started to lean in for a kiss, when they again realized what was happening and quickly backed off. "Sorry," they said to each other. (P) *****

"Eureka!" Kowalski shouted. "You found it?" I asked. "Yes. We'll be able to return home," he said. Suddenly the second computer beeped with the results and printed them. "What's it say Kowalski?" I asked. "It seems the chemical that was splashed onto Skipper and Marlene was one that speeds up feelings of affection between two people if they have it towards each other," he said.

"So like a love potion?" I asked curiously. "Well, yes. But let's figure that out later," he said. All I could think as we exited the place of was how that'll affect Skipper and Marlene, seeing as they both love each other. Since I was taller than Kowalski, I thought I saw by the car under a tree Skipper and Marlene. They suddenly stared at each other and started leaning towards a kiss, but backed off. "Well, I guess that's the effect of it," I thought to myself.

"So ready to head back everyone?" I asked. They all shook their heads yes. "So I gather you got some McGuffium?" Skipper asked. "Yes, Skipper, along with a backup," Kowalski answered his leader. Once inside the car and buckled up, we went on our way back home.

Good chapter, right? Please rate and review. So it seems like Skipper and Marlene will get closer as the story goes on, eh? That takes a lot of pressure off myself (in the story, not on writing). So, time for notes.

* Reference to Thumb Drive when Kowalski hacked things with his phone and Maurice's thumbs.

** Who wouldn't love getting approval from Skipper for something?

*** Seriously, Skipper and Marlene were fantastic in that episode fighting X. So I teamed them up again.

**** This scenario just came to me. Plus, it speeds up Skilene.

***** So close and yet so far. Hopefully this potion, as I'll now call it, gets them to truly kiss and admit their feelings.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rebuilding and Explanations

It's time for another chapter. As usual, *'s means notes are the bottom and (P) means perspective change, either in the character, scene, or both. Sorry if any character seems out of character. So let's get on to the story, shall we?

**CHAPTER 7 – Rebuilding and Explanations**

While we were driving back home, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Skipper and Marlene's heads. They nearly kissed. How were they taking that? (P to Skipper)

"What's come over me?" I thought to myself. "I nearly kissed Marlene! I should slap myself for that! How would she have taken that? She doesn't even know I love her! Yet it seemed she wanted to kiss me as well! I'll have to remind myself to ask Kowalski what the substance did when we get back to our current base." * (P to Marlene)

"What happened?!" I thought to myself. "I nearly kissed Skipper! I nearly revealed I love him! Yet, he seemed he wanted to kiss me as well! I would have loved that, yet I have no clue how he'd take it! He even apologized for calling me a moron! That's so unlike him! I'll have to ask Kowalski what that liquid was that spilled on us when we get back to Matthew's home." ** (P back to Myself)

Back at the house, Kowalski was doing his usual thing of asking Rico for certain tools and parts to build another Multi-Dimensional Transporter. Whenever Rico didn't have a certain tool, like a wrench, I grabbed one from the garage.

"Thanks for your assistance, Rico and Matthew," he said. "No problem Kowalski," I said. But in the back of my mind, I was still thinking of what I saw back when we left the lab. I mean Skipper and Marlene nearly kissed! Nuts!

Just then they both walked in the room. "Status report Kowalski," Skipper said. "I calculate that I am about 80% done with rebuilding the Multi-Dimensional Transporter, Skipper," Kowalski replied. "It won't suck everything up again, right?" I asked. "I don't exactly want to be figuring out what might happen to me or you guys if that happens again," I replied. "Don't worry. This time I used a calculator of yours to check my math instead of my abacus," Kowalski replied.

"Rico didn't destroy that as well, did he?" I asked. "Nope," Rico replied, holding up the still intact calculator. "Thanks. I'll need that later," I said. Just then I realized Skipper and Marlene were holding their flippers/paws without realizing it. "Uh, guys?" I asked. "Yes?" they both asked. "Nothing. Never mind," I said.

I think that might've done the trick as they suddenly realized what was happening and quickly let go. None of the other penguins saw that. "Sorry again Marlene", Skipper said quietly to her. "I'm sorry too," Marlene replied quietly as well. "So Kowalski, what was in that container we brought back to you that splashed on us?" Skipper asked.

"It seemed to be something like a love potion Skipper, but only if both subjects already feel something already," Kowalski replied. "It latches onto the subjects' feelings and amplifies them so that the feelings increase faster resulting in a full release of them at once," he explained.

"What do you mean by release?" Marlene asked. "Well, put simply a kiss," he replied. "How long do the effects last?" I asked, taking over the conversation so Skipper and Marlene could think. "I'm not sure, but I'd say once there's a kiss, it's permanent," he replied. "Thank you for that information Kowalski," I said. "No problem. Could you pass me the wrench again?" he asked. (P to Skipper) ***

"A kiss is all it takes for us to be together forever? I'd like that, but I still don't know about Marlene's views!" I thought to myself. (P to Marlene)

"A kiss?! That's all it takes? It'd make my dreams come true!" I thought to myself. "Yet, I don't want to hurt Skipper because I don't know what he thinks!" (P back to myself)

"A kiss? Wow! Yet I don't know how either of them would take it," I thought. Over on the other side of the room, Marlene and Skipper's faces were in expressions of love and fear. I could only imagine what they were thinking.

"I think I need some air," Marlene said. "I need some air, too," Skipper said. They both headed out separate doors to the front and back yards. "Soldier, could you come out here? I have a few questions for you," Skipper requested at me. "Sure thing," I said. ****

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked very calmly, kind of knowing where this conversation was heading. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just kiss Marlene. I have no idea where this will lead. I'm more lost on options now than I've ever been," he said.

"Skipper, I don't have many options either. But think about it. You guys already have a connection. How would you feel if the potion had splashed on you guys and nothing happened?" "And for the record, back at the lab, I did see you two nearly kiss," I said.

"You saw that? What did it look like to you was going on?" he asked. "Well, it just looked like two lovers happy," I said. "What did it look like for Marlene?" he asked. "Well, frankly, both of looked like you wanted to kiss. It didn't seem like there was any pushback from either of you and you both wanted to continue," I said. "What caused you two to back off?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. But seeing as we hadn't kissed, I guess the potion wore off for a moment and we realized what was happening," he explained. "You'd really like to kiss her, wouldn't you?" I asked. "Yes, with all my heart. But I don't want to force Marlene into something she may not want," he said.

"I can agree with that, Skipper. But sooner or later you might kiss. So I don't know where to go from there, but all I can say is that we hope for the best," I suggested. "Thanks soldier. Now let's go check on the status of the… whatever Kowalski keeps calling it," he said.

"Status report, Kowalski," Skipper said. "I say that I am 90% done rebuilding the Multi-Dimensional Transporter Skipper," Kowalski said. Marlene walked back in just as Kowalski said that. "Good job, Kowalski," she commented. "Um, Matthew, could we talk for a moment?" she asked. I knew where this was going. "Sure, Marlene. Keep an eye on the others Skipper," I said to him. "Can do," he replied. *****

Marlene and I walked outside into the front yard. "What's on your mind, Marlene?" I asked knowing what would come next. She sighed, "I'd love to kiss Skipper and be in love with him forever, which I already am, but him to be with me as well. But I don't want to rush into this without thinking," she explained.

"I can definitely see where you're coming from Marlene," I replied. "If I was in your position, I'd be scared of what might come next, too. But think about it. What would have happened if that potion had spilled on the two of you and nothing happened? Wouldn't that be worse than this?" I asked. "Well, yes, that's very true. It'd be a lot sadder if nothing happened," she replied.

"I have a confession to make. I saw you two back in the parking lot at the lab," I said to her. "What did it look like?" she asked nervously. "It looked like you two loved each other genuinely," I answered. "I know I wanted to kiss Skipper, but what it look like to you what Skipper was thinking?" she asked.

"It looked like he wanted to kiss you as well. In fact, I was curious as to why you two backed off suddenly. I'm figuring the potion's effects may have worn off for a moment, but I'm unsure," I said. "I think that's what happened as well," she said.

"That being said, I think you might have to face the fact that you two might actually kiss. I don't know how that'll happened, though, but it'll probably work out good for everyone," I tried to explain. "Well, I suppose that's what we can hope for right now," she replied. And with that, we went back inside.

"Status report Kowalski," I said to the scientist. "Hey, that's my line!" Skipper exclaimed. "Sorry, couldn't resist," I explained. "I am 95% done with rebuilding the Multi-Dimensional Transporter," he said. "You sure you're not going too fast, Kowalski?" I asked. "I believe so," he replied. "Well, good job then," I said.

That's the end of chapter 7. Sorry this one was so long. But it was good, right? Time for the usual notes.

* It was pretty hard to write down what Skipper was thinking while keeping him in character. But if he seems out of it, then chalk that up to the potion.

** It was pretty hard to write down what Marlene was thinking while keeping her in character. But if she seems out of it, then chalk that up to the potion as well.

*** A kiss makes it permanent. That thought just came to me. Makes it interesting, nonetheless.

**** Once again, it's hard to keep Skipper in character. It's good, though, that he doesn't want to force Marlene into loving him via a kiss.

***** I think I barely kept Marlene more in character than Skipper. Still, she seemed out of it to me. But that's my problem. It's once again good she doesn't want to force the "relationship" forward.


	8. Chapter 8 - Chess

Time to release chapter 8. As usual, *'s means notes at the bottom and (P) means a perspective change from one character or scene to another. So let's get onto the story, eh?

**CHAPTER 8 – Chess**

Kowalski was still rebuilding the Multi-Dimensional Transporter after about an hour or so, in real time. Suddenly he said, "Thanks for your assistance Rico and Matthew. I think we're up and running at 98% completion." "Good job, Kowalski," I said. "Thanks. I just need to perform some more calculations and then we'll be good," he said. "Ok, I'll leave you to your calculations then," I said.

"Rico, please hand me the calculator again," Kowalski said. With those two working, I decided to leave the room to not be a distraction to Kowalski's calculations. I was about to go play some video games in a different room, but Private was sleeping, so I decided to go somewhere else.

Out in the front of the house Skipper and Marlene were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, just in case something happened again. "So what are you two doing?" I asked. Suddenly a smile came to Skipper's face, "Well, now that I know Ringtail used me as a chair, I have a reason to slap him. I haven't done that in awhile," he said. "I'm just thinking of how nice a swim will be back in my pond at home," Marlene said.

"Well, would you guys like to do something else?" I asked. "Like what?" they asked. "How about chess? I haven't seen you two play chess in awhile," I explained. "Well, we never did get to finish our game, thanks to Kowalski," Skipper said. "Do you have a chess set?" Marlene asked, clearly wanting to play. "Yes, I'll go get it and be right back," I said.

I quickly went and got the chess board and pieces. "Please be careful with these," I requested. "No problem," they said. With that, the chess game was underway. They both looked evenly matched. Whenever either of them got an advantage over the other, the other somehow found a way out of the jam. After probably a half hour in real time, it was getting down to the wire. Skipper had his king, his queen, a rook and a bishop. Marlene had those pieces as well, and even had a second rook.

"If I played either of you, I'd definitely lose. How'd you both become great chess players?" I asked. "I learned how to play chess in Denmark, before I was forced to flee," Skipper said. "What happened in Denmark anyway?" I asked. "That's between me, Hans, and the Danes," he said. "Of course it is," I said. * "So where did you learn chess Marlene?" I asked her.

"Actually, I learned from Skipper," she said. "Really?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. I dropped into their HQ one day and saw Skipper playing Kowalski. It looked like fun," she explained. "Frankly, Kowalski wasn't much of a challenge. He always tried to calculate my next move and I usually did something unexpected. He lost every time," Skipper said. I chuckled a bit, "That does sound like Kowalski," I replied.

"So you really think I'm good at chess?" Marlene asked Skipper. "Look at your board. You've got more pieces left than me. I'd say so," he said. "Thanks, Skipper. Now whose turn was it?" she asked. "I think it was Skipper's turn," I said. "Oh, right. Go ahead Skipper," she said.

Skipper contemplated his next move for a moment and then used his bishop to capture Marlene's queen. "Oh, I should have seen that coming," she said. Marlene frantically was thinking of her next move. She suddenly realized she could place him in checkmate position. Her rook was in a good spot; she just needed to move her bishop over 3 spaces and did so. **

"Checkmate Skipper," she said proudly. "Wow, Marlene, good job. That's the first time you've beaten me," he said. "Nice quick thinking, Marlene. Nice job," I said. "Thank you. That was fun, Skipper. Care for another round?" she asked. "Sure. Why not?" he said. After they set up their pieces and were about to start, something came over them. I figured the potion had taken over again. I did not try to stop what was happening at all because I didn't know how they'd react. ***

It looked like back at the parking lot. They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. I couldn't even imagine what they were thinking. **** They both seemed to be in a trance, acting like nothing was there and they were the only two on the planet. They leaned in closer and closer until finally, they kissed. Lips met beak. I was in total shock, but they loved what was happening. After about 10 seconds or so, they slowly pulled away from each other. "I love you, Skipper," Marlene said. "I love you, too, Marlene," Skipper said. *****

When they said that, I quickly yet quietly left the room and went back to ask Kowalski about his progress. "So, Kowalski, how's it going?" I asked him. "I am 50% done with my calculations," he said. "Good. I've just got a question about that potion again, if you've got the chance," I said.

"Go ahead," he said. "Well, I'm wondering what happens after the kiss you spoke of between two people," I said to him. "I'm not sure. Since we didn't have time to fully examine that substance, I'd say something would happen, but I can't say for certain," he explained. "Thanks, Kowalski. Carry on," I said, leaving the room.

That's the end of chapter 8. Skipper and Marlene kissed! Holy [expletive]! Good chapter, eh, Skilene fans? It was so hard to write this scenario! Time for notes.

* Couldn't resist asking Skipper about the Danes. Too good to leave out.

** That's a reference going all the way back to the first chapter when Marlene moved her bishop during that chess game with Skipper.

*** Seriously, if you saw Skipper and Marlene about to kiss, how would you react? You wouldn't want to stop it or know what to do, also, right?

**** Literally, I couldn't think of anything. I was going to go into their heads, but just couldn't do it! That entire scene was the toughest thing to write ever!

***** I struggled for maybe 10 minutes just wondering who should say something first.

BONUS: I picked "Chess" as the chapter title because I just couldn't give away what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9 - After The Match

So, uh, chapter 9, yes? Oh, good, it is chapter 9. Sorry, still recovering from what happened back in 8. So as usual, *'s means notes at the bottom and (P) means perspective change from one character or scene to another. Let's, uh… yeah, still recovering. Let's read!

**CHAPTER 9 – After The Match**

Well, I was still kind of in shock at what had just happened in the last 10 minutes. Out of the blue, Marlene and Skipper had kissed and admitted their feelings to each other. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd see that happen in front of me, but it did! I went outside through a different exit, as Marlene and Skipper were still in the front of the house. (P to Skipper and Marlene)

After a few minutes, Skipper and Marlene were just sitting on the couch staring at each other lovingly, when suddenly; they woke up as if in a trance previously. "What happened, Skipper?" Marlene asked him. "I'm not sure, Marlene. The last thing I remember is you playing that great chess move and winning," he said.

"That's the last thing I remember, too," Marlene said. "Hey, do you taste fish?" she asked. "No, but I taste oysters," he said. "That's odd. I don't remember seeing you eat any oysters," she commented. "And I don't remember seeing you eat any fish," Skipper said. *

"It certainly is strange," Marlene said. "What do you think happened?" she asked. "I'm not sure, Marlene. Let's go ask the others," he suggested. They both walked/waddled into the back of the house to see if anyone knew what happened.

"Kowalski, what's going on?" Skipper asked. "What do you mean, Skipper?" he asked. "I feel like I blacked out for 5 minutes or so," he explained.

"And I feel like that too," Marlene said. "I'm not sure. All I know is that you two were out there with Matthew and it sounded like you were playing chess. Good job, by the way, Marlene," Kowalski said.

"Thank you. Did anything else happen?" she asked. Well, after your game, Matthew came back and asked about the potion again. He looked, as Private would say, put out," Kowalski said. "Where is the Private?" Skipper asked. "Oh, he's taking a nap in another room," Kowalski replied.

"Where'd Matthew go?" Marlene asked. "I'm not sure. Oh, there he is. He's outside again. He appears to be pacing," Kowalski pointed out. "So do you think he knows something?" Skipper asked, with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"I might think so, Skipper. I'd suggest going out there and talking to him," Kowalski replied. "Thank you Kowalski," Marlene said. With that, they headed outside. (P to myself)

Outside, I was pacing and trying to process what had happened. "What just happened?" I kept thinking to myself. "Did I really just witness the creation of Skilene?" "What next?" Just then, Skipper and Marlene walked out and I noticed they looked confused.

"What's up, you two?" I asked the pair, barely keeping my composure. "Actually, we were hoping you could tell us," Skipper said. "How do they not remember what happened?" I asked myself in my head. "What do you mean?" I asked them.

"Well, I feel like I blacked out for a few minutes. I can't remember what happened between the end of the chess match and waking up and tasting fish," Marlene said. "And I can't remember that, except I tasted oysters," Skipper said.

"How are they not putting two and two together?" I thought to myself. "Kowalski said after the chess match you went and asked him about the potion again," Skipper said. Does that have anything to do with what made us black out?" Marlene asked. "Oh, great," I thought to myself.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a, uh…" I was struggling to say. "Yes?" they asked. "You two, uh, how do I say this delicately?" I asked. "Nothing bad happened, right?" they asked. "Of course not. It was the opposite of that. You two kind've… uh… kissed," I said, slowly. **

Their faces immediately turned into shock. "We kissed?" they asked. I nodded. "And that's not all. You two both said _I love you_ to each other after the kiss," I continued. "What did it look like to you?" they both asked.

"Well, I didn't get a picture or video of it, so let me show you this piece of fan fiction," I said. *** I pulled out my phone and looked for the image. "It looked pretty much exactly like this," I said, showing the image to them.

Suddenly, they both looked like they got a headache. "Are you two alright?" I asked. "Yes, it's just coming back to me very fast," Skipper said. "Same here," Marlene said, while coping with her headache. After a minute or so, they both looked at each other and were probably thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, that explains the oyster taste," Skipper said. "And that explains the fish taste to me," Marlene said. "So how long have you been in love with each other?" I asked the two.

At the exact same time, somehow, they both said, "Since I first laid my eyes on him/her," while pointing at each other. "How long ago was that?" I asked. "4 years ago," they both said at the same time again. ****

"Wow. Just you know, wow," was all I could say. "Why didn't you say your feelings to each other sometime in the last 4 years?" I asked. "I'm a bird and I didn't know how to do that," Skipper said. "I'm a mammal and I wasn't sure either," Marlene said. "Well, that love potion really found a way to accomplish that, didn't it?" I asked.

"Of course, it wouldn't have happened if you two never had feelings before. You have obviously always felt this way for a long time, the potion just made it so you could finally realize both of your dreams," I said.

"Thank you for bringing us together," they said. "It wasn't me, you guys, it was all you," I said honestly, trying to not take their credit from them. "No, really, thank you. I don't know where we'd be right now if you hadn't have helped us all this time. Both literally and metaphorically," Skipper said. "Agreed," Marlene said.

"Well, if you guys really are giving me credit, I'll take it. Now how will your men take it, Skipper?" I asked the penguin. "They've already seen me fall for a wooden doll, I think they'll be able to take this far easier," Skipper said. *****

"You married a wooden doll?" Marlene asked. "Whatever happened to her, Skipper?" I asked. "That is a story for another time soldier," he said towards me. "However, I'll tell you at home, Marlene," Skipper said.

That's it for chapter 9. So what do you think of that chapter? Please rate and review. Time for notes.

* I thought it would be funny for them to not remember what happened for a moment, as a side effect of the potion.

** Seriously, how would you take it having to explain to Skipper and Marlene that they kissed?

*** There's an actual piece of fan fiction by "SomeRandomPenguin" on Deviantart, which was colored by "KuramaLoverBunny." Just search "Skilene kiss" on Deviantart and you don't have to scroll that far down to find it.

**** The show started in 2009. I assume they met a few months before the show's timeframe started, so early '09.

***** Reference to the doll in Madagascar 2. Skipper's picked a much better woman this time. A real one. Not a wooden doll.


	10. Chapter 10 - Going Home

Well, it's time for chapter 10. Don't worry about the title. I'm not done writing, not by a long shot. I'll explain that later. As usual, *'s means notes at the bottom and (P) means a perspective change from one character or scene to another. Also, sorry this chapter is late. Real life just gets in the way sometimes, you know? Anyway, let's read now.

**CHAPTER 10 – Going Home**

Just then, the other three penguins came outside. "The Multi-Dimensional Transporter is 100% complete," Kowalski said. "Outstanding!" Skipper said. "For a reward for you 4 keeping level heads during all this, we'll all go get…" Skipper started to say, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Snow cones!" Skipper finished. The penguins and Marlene cheered. I also saw Marlene blush a little bit. I knew exactly why: The first time she had tried to leave the zoo, it had been for snow cones. Now she'll finally be able to have one.

"So Kowalski, what am I supposed to do with your invention? I don't exactly know where to put it, if you know what I mean," I said. "Don't worry. I added a feature that will allow us to take it back to our universe," he explained. "That's good because I don't think I could explain to my family what the invention exactly is," I replied.

Back inside, we were all preparing for them to leave and saying our goodbyes. "Thank you, guys, for dropping in. It was a lot of fun to meet you and go on that adventure," I said to the five. "Thank you. It was great for us as well," Skipper said, speaking of the whole group.

* "Thanks for coming Private," I said to him, while shaking his flipper. "No problem. It was nice to meet you," he said, in his little accent. Kowalski then waddled up. "Kowalski, you're definitely the smartest Penguin in any universe. I just have one request: Can I please have my calculator back?" I asked him.

"Sure. Here you go," he said while handing it back to me. "And it was nice to meet a human that understands us as well. And thanks for taking me to that lab. I have some great invention ideas now," he said, while shaking his flipper with my hand.

"Rico, you're the coolest bird I've ever met. Thanks for not destroying anything while you were here. Keep up the good work," I said to him. Instead of a flippershake, we high fived/flippered. "Thanks," Rico said.

Next up was Skipper. "Outstanding work, soldier. I hereby make you an honorary Penguin," Skipper said. "Wow, thanks! Am I the first human you've designated as an honorary Penguin?" I asked. "Actually yes," he said. "Thanks. I feel very honored to have been part of your team all this time," I said. "Thanks for helping me with Marlene," he whispered. "Anytime, Skipper, anytime," I replied, also whispering. We then shook appendages.

"Thanks for the fun times Marlene," I said as she walked up to me. "No problem. It was very fun," she said. "And thanks for helping me with Skipper," she said, whispering that part. "No problem, Marlene. Happy to help," I said, also whispering that part. We then hugged goodbye.

"Everyone ready?" Kowalski asked. "Yes," we all said. Ok. I am unpausing time," he said, pressing the button on the Stopwatch. Time unpaused and we could all hear the flow of cars on the highway in the distance. "Everyone ready to go home?" he then asked. "Yes, Kowalski," the four said.

With that, he turned on the machine. We all waited with bated breath to see if anything would go wrong with this Transporter. After a minute nothing had happened. "Wow, it worked without a hitch," I said. "Yes. That's because of my correct calculations this time. I have to remember to get myself a new calculator," he said.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico then jumped in the portal. "Good luck you guys!" I shouted. Just then I noticed Skipper and Marlene still standing there. ** "Why are you two still here?" I asked, confused. "Well, you said there's a lot of fan fiction out there wanting us to be together, so why not a quick picture of some to please the fans?" they both said. I laughed and quickly took a photo of them kissing.

"Now, remember, guys, you're welcome here anytime," I said to the two of them. "Thank you," they both said, and jumped through the portal. "Good luck, you two!" I shouted after them. The portal then closed and the machine vanished with it. I immediately uploaded the photo onto the internet. (P to their universe)

Though they had jumped in at different times, they all arrived at the same time back in the HQ. "It feels great to be back!" Private exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah!" Rico said, agreeing. "Skipper, what did he mean by saying good luck to you two?" Kowalski asked of Skipper and Marlene.

"Well, you see, he meant…" he started to say. Suddenly Marlene gave him another kiss on the beak. "He meant that, Kowalski, he meant that," she said. All 3 other penguins, even Rico with his love-mush sensitivity said, "Aww." "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Marlene asked. "I guarantee it, Marlene. I guarantee it," Skipper said. ***

And that wraps up the story in a nice little bow. Oh, and I'm not done writing, not be a long shot. Go to the epilogue on the next chapter for details. Now let's get to the notes, shall we?

* Can't just end the story without us saying goodbye to each other, now can I?

** The idea of them staying for a few more seconds for a quick Skilene photo just randomly came to me.

*** Go read the epilogue. That's all I'll say on the subject here.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for "In Our World: Book 1." That's right, Book 1. I've got some (what I hope are at least) great ideas for the 2nd book, which is coming soon. So let's do an overview of this Book first.

This story was a totally random idea that just came to me one day. I never expected it to be this good or long. I thought it'd maybe be 4 or 5 chapters and it ballooned into 10! I honestly think this story was a lot better than "Ultra-Feral." I think I really worked out the kinks on this one better than that story.

So let's get to what made you click on that "next chapter" button shall we? So, "In Our World: Book 2" has actually been in development for some time. The idea came to me at about when I started writing chapter 4. Seriously, I think I may have altered this story to correlate to my ideas in the next one. I was always going to set up Marlene and Skipper, though. That never changed from the start.

What I have as of right now is a nearly complete book. But as you leave reviews for the chapters, I may start altering them. The general synopsis of Book 2 is this:

_It's been a few months since the 5's adventure into our universe. It's also Skilene day! But add a crazy dolphin to the mix and everything just goes through the portal._

Yep, you read that right. Blowhole will be in Book 2. I'm not telling you how or why yet, so wait for the story to appear (or if you're in the future now, go ahead and read that after this). I hope you enjoyed reading Book 1 as much as I did writing it! Thank you for reading and reviewing this. See you in Book 2!


End file.
